Alternitives
by Angelgirl651
Summary: The Event Of Nibelheim told differently as one more player is added into the mix.A Young orphan named Xena meets her hero the one and only Zack Fair, how will the Nibelheim Incident effect the outcome of all of their fate?
1. Zack Fair

Zack Fair 

We were on our way to Nibelheim to investigate a broken section of the Mt. Nibel Reactor and we are finally here. Cloud kept his helmet on. I wonder why. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and said, "How

does it feel? To be home after all this time. I have no hometown. I wouldn't know." I walked up behind him and said "uh...What about family?" He turned around to face me, "My Mother's name was

Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father..." He chuckles "Why am I talking about this?" He turned back around "Come on lets go." And they follow him._ Hmm_ _Sephiroth's mother's_

_name is Jenova? _Sephiroth tells two guards to stay outside and says that if we wish to visit family and friends then that we can but mostly he was talking to Cloud and he walks into the INN. I decided

_to look around cause_ Cloud kinda disappeared on me.

I met this kid who told me about this thing about "The Seven Wonders of Nibelheim" My curiosity made me want to find out what they were. The first wonder was about the red water supply coming

from the Water Tower and come to find out it was A Summon. The next wonder was about the girl in the painting inside the INN. And it made me think. "I wonder…" I say as I lean against the Water

tower."Easy!"I look to see where the voice comes from. It came from above me. "I'll help!" I see a little girl jump down and lands right in front of me. "Hey! Be careful!" I say. That girl just jumped from

a water tower! She rolled her eyes. "I've done it, like, a billon times! " She looks at me. "You're Zack Fair! I heard about you! I knew you even became a 1st!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. I

couldn't help but chuckle. I little kid knew _Me._ She knew who _I _was. She didn't go all crazy bout Sephiroth she did for me. That was pretty cool."Well,"I said with a grin "You know who I am. Now let's

hear about you. What's your name?" She stood up strait and proudly my name is Xena! AKA _The Fututers _Only Female SOLDIER 1st Class. And a Hero, like you!" That is just cute. "Nice to meet you Xena!"

The only thing that got me is that she wanted to be in SOLDIER……"So you're trying to find out about the Second Wonder?" I nod. "Okay come on follow me," She led me to the picture then took me

back down to the lobby behind a couch. "Okay, wait and watch this." I look and see….nothing. "I don't see an-"She shushed me and pointed at the Inn keeper who was walking back upstairs. She

made me get up and we followed him and the he opened the painting as we walked in and looked at us. "Aw damn." I walk over "so you're the one who has been changing the painting." He shook his

head "It's a stash of Gil…I kinda keep it hidden from my wife. When the little girl is there it has money if it's just the chair I'm Broke. Please don't tell" I nod "Sure thing." He gave me some gil "Now I

just got one question." He asks "Shoot." "How did you know about it?" I heard Xena giggle from behind me. The Innkeeper looked furious,"Why you big mouthed brat!" Xena came out from behind me

with a grin,"Hey buddy you miss me?" His face got red, "I thought I you told not to ever come back here!" "Yeah that's what you _told _me. I never said I would listen. You're lucky I didn't tell your wife!"

"Get out of here before I kick you out and send you back with you dead parents!" She flinched. He took a step forward and reached to grab her. I grabbed his wrist, "She is with me and I advise you

not to lay a hand on her." I gave him a cold look and he backed away and went back downstairs. Xena stayed silent as we walked outside, Xena looked at the Innkeeper and looked away with a small

flinch.

"What was up his ass?" I ask. She shrugs. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." I don't believe her."I'm an orphan, that's why he said that but it doesn't bother me anymore."She grins as she kicks a

rock. Damn that guy was an ass for bringing that up. "oh..." "Yup...You know I'm turning ten tomorrow." I look at her "Really?" She nodded."You gonna have a party eh?" Xena shrugged "I don't know,

Tifa usually does something." I tilted me head. "My Friend and I think your guide up to Mt. Nible." It was quiet for a while "I wonder where Cloud is" I said out loud with out thinking, She stood up.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife?" _what the hell?_ " Yeah how do you know him." Her eyes widen slightly."Er I don't know a "Cloud" I meant uh whos that. What he look like?" "Hes my friend. Blonde hair blue eyes"

Her eyes widen again. "Ooooh." "Xena!" We hear someone yell ."uh oh."She mutters. A girl in a very tight cowgirl outfit runs up to us. "Xena, where have you been?" She looks at me, "Hello…." She

looks back at Xena, "Talking to Zack, he's in SOLDIER he knows Cloud" The girl looked at Xena with a glare and she was quiet . "I'm sorry she was bothering you but we really gotta go."She grabbed

Xena by the arm."Aww man Tifa but-" the girl cut her off."No buts come on lets go." I watched as they left back into a house. I wonder what that was all about…


	2. Xena

Xena

Tifa is _so_ pissed at me I can tell, ever since she heard that SOLDIERS from Shinra were coming she has been acting really weird, today topped it off. She looked so different then what she usually wore.

I hope Tifa isn't mad….I don't want her to kick me out..... "Tifa I'm really sorry I thought I was helping…" She shook her head. "Xena I told you not to tell anyone! You don't even know the guy!" I shook

my head, "yes I do he's Zack Fair….the new 1st class SOLDIER.." Tifa rolled her eyes."That's all you know, you don't know who he_ is_!" _It really doesn't make a difference…._"Tifa, I'm sorry; I thought you

wanted to see Cloud again!" She turned away," I do…But he's not here….." I walk away from her as she sits down by the piano…..

I let down the only person who believed in me….I just wanted her to be happy…I knew from what she told me….that she really loved him.. I gotta find out more about that Cloud guy. I lay down on the

bed as my mind is overflowed with my memories…..  


* * *

"_Sweetie, you okay?"_

"_Mom...is that you?"_

_She laughs softly."Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be me?"_

_I shrug,"I don't know…"_

_Then something happened…__her soft eyes changed into evil green her blond hair grew and turned silver it was…SEPHIROTH?! He was surrounded by flames. What's going on? Where did my mom go?!_

_Shinra_

_Shinra_

_Sephiroth_

_Jenova_

_Project C_

_Project Z_

_Monsters_

_What is this? The voices keep whispering._

_Shinra_

_Shinra_

_Sephiroth_

_Jenova_

_Project C_

_Project Z _

_Monsters_

**_DEATH  
_**

_Stop! I don't want to hear this! I don't know what this is! They keep whispering as these images flash though my mind Zack Tifa Cloud Sephiroth Shinra, Fire, Tifa lying still on the ground, a shinra infantryman with spikey blond hair with blue eyes holding Tifa, and……Zack….dead……._

_

* * *

_

I screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. "Xena? What's wrong?" Tifa asked as she ran in. I start crying and hug her….


	3. Tifa Lockheart & Cloud Strife

_Tifa Lockheart_

I couldn't be mad at her; she was only trying to help. I stroke her hair gently.

"Shh...It's okay its okay…" Something must have really scared her...she doesn't cry

easily."No its not" she sobbed. I feel bad for yelling at her now. After she calmed

down she wiggled out if my arms. "What's wrong Xena?" She shook her head."It's

nothing" She is a very bad liar. "Come on tell the truth." "Just a nightmare is all" I

sit her down by me."Care to tell me?" She shook her head."Is it about…your

parents….?" She looked at me for a moment"Yeah……That…" I hugged her. "it's

okay…It was just a dream..." she nodded."Yeah….Just a dream" I could tell she

wasn't telling the truth but I didn't press on. She told me she was just really tired

and asked if I could leave. "Okay…just think about tomorrow for what you want."

She smiles weakly."Okay Teef."She lays back down and curls into the blanket. I go

and lay down on the couch. _I wonder what Cloud would be doing right_

_now….Cloud…..where are you...?_

**Cloud Strife**

I can't believe it. I'm back home. I should go visit mom….or Tifa… I can't show my

face over here now…Tifa would hate me…I'm no SOLDIER. I wish I knew what to

do…._Tifa…If you can hear me I want you to know I'm here….and I'm really sorry….._


	4. Xena:On The Road

Xena

I haven't had a nightmare like that since…My parents died…..My parents died in a car accident.

That's all I know….I can't remember anything else that happen in my life. The only memory I

have is a car crash, the dream, and that's it. Then I'm in an Orphanage, I ran away from it and

ended up here in Nibelheim with Tifa and her father. I wish I remembered….. Last time I

ignored the dream this time I'm not. I need to carefully think this out. People often think

because I'm ten I can't handle things, I'm not mature but the truth is I am very deep about

things and it's not fair that they under estimate me. It's hard not knowing anything about my

past. It's not even really my birthday tomorrow that's just the day I arrived on Tifa's doorstep.

I'm glad her dad was nice enough to even let me live with them. Sometimes I wonder if my dad

was like ….Nice kind and charming, but Tifa said something about him being strict because of

the incident with Cloud. I still don't know the whole story though…..

* * *

I get into fights sometimes. I'm tough for my age. I beat up two guys once and got a cut on my

arm and it's still there as a scar, but now I would rather have one on my face like Zack but

life's not like that. I found out about Zack when I was probably about seven. I don't

remember. All I know is that Zack is my hero. He's awesome. I'm not some crazy fan like some

but yeah. "Tifa." I say as I walk out of my room."Can I go with you today?" She stood up and

looked at me. "What do you mean?"Tifa asked. "I mean when you take Zack, Sephiroth and

the infantrymen to the Reactor. Can I go with you?" "I don't know….it's dangerous." I rolled my

eyes "Oh come on Teef, I been there so many times. I'm probably just a good a guide as you."

She contemplated. "Well okay, go and get them then." I nod and run to grab my coat. "Thanks

Tifa!"and I run out the door.

I knock on the hotel room door and Zack opens the door. "oh, Hey, Xena." He smiles brightly

and lets me in where I see a blond blue eyed guy sitting on the bed. "Cloud this is Xena, Xena,

this is Cloud." _Oh shit! Its him!_


	5. Cloud Strife:Unknown Reunion

**Cloud Strife**

I look at the little girl who is standing in front of me; she has dirty blond hair and brown

eyes. I smile and shake her hand, "Nice to meet you Xena." She stares at me for a

moment, and then grins. "Nice to meet ya too Cloud!"She shook my hand."Well I just

needed to tell ya guys that-"That's when Sephiroth walked in, "Time to go." Zack nods

and gets that sword. Xena crossed her arms. And I stand up and put my helmet on as he

leads us down to our mountain guide who turns out to be…."Tifa!"The girl runs over to

her. Zack looks at her, "You're our mountain guide?" Tifa smiles and nods"The best one

here" Xena beamed at looked at me."I am too." Zack shook his head."Your going too? It's

too dangerous!" Tifa and Xena started walking. "They will be fine, as long as you protect

them" Sephiroth says to Zack. "Wait!" a man says, "A picture! To remember the moment."

Sephiroth just stood Tifa quickly fixed her hair as Zack and Xena posed as the man took a

picture. I just stood off to the side….

Xena looked at me and slowed down her pace.

_That little girl that Zack met knows Tifa. Damn It! I'm screwed. I should have known not to_

_take off this damn helmet._

"Hey, you getting tired?" Zack asked. She nodded.

Zack looks at me,"Watch her…" I nod,"Yes sir," I say quietly. Xena slowed down a little

more until we were about a foot away_. I can't believe a ten year old is making me uneasy._ I cough slightly to break the silence."Sooo" she

said."You're Cloud eh?" I don't say anything. _Damn. _"I'll take that as a 'Yes' "She says

quietly."Zack just introduced us you expect me to forget your name that easily...Well

Cloud…Why haven't you talked to Tifa?" I couldn't say anything. My mouth felt dry."You

know she misses you right?" I nodded shakily. "Then why haven't you told her?" I sigh.

"Because I'm not a SOLDIER…." She looked at me, "So? That's kind of a dumb reason…" _I know.._"Well It's not my business I suppose." I look at her as she speeds up again."So you're not telling her?" I ask. She turns her head and winks. "No, that's something you

need to do." She smiles and continues walking. She catches up behind Zack,"hey, I

thought you were tired." She smirked,"No I didn't say anything." He looked at her

confused but she shook her head. _So she's not gonna say anything? Maybe I should tell. _I look at the little girl smiling as walks with Zack…._I wonder….._"Hey you Mr. Tough guy" She says grinning at me, "Don't fall back. We got a long way to go." Xena looks at

Zack and smiles up at him as if she was being praised. He told me that the kid said that he was a hero to her…I guess that's why she's here with us.

_what if she hates me for lying….or not being in SOLDIER…  
_

Zack came up to me at the reactor."Cloud, "He says quietly, "I

want you to watch Xena for me, Okay?" I nod, "yes, sir." He rolled his eyes,"Enough with

the 'Sir' crap. Just call me by my name, ok?" He grins at me. "Okay, Zack." I smile a bit.


End file.
